craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Pack (The Supernaturals)
A New Pack is the fifth episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on February 2, 2015. Plot Mason recruits new werewolves to form a pack, despite Tyson’s disapproval. An animal attack occurs during the football game, causing panic and chaos. Summary Dylan, Rex and Jared Winters, Joel’s older brother and the football co-captain and quarterback, leads the football team as they run through the halls in their football gear, with Tyson and Joel at the back, to invite the students to attend the college football game that Friday. In the locker room, Jared confronts Joel and Tyson about missing classes and Joel coming home to his dorm late. Joel assures Jared that they are fine and that they are not doing anything illegal, especially as Jared thinks that Dylan is not a very good influence on the two of them. Tyson and Joel then talks about how they should keep a low profile as to not attack anyone’s attention. Joel then accompanies Valentine and Rex to plan for the after party being held at the campus on Friday night. Tyson meets with Felicia, where she assures him that she is alright and that she can handle herself, having had martial arts training since she was a kid. Dylan then interrupts them, inviting Felicia to a lunch date. Felicia tries to invite Tyson, which Dylan tries to turn down for him. Tyson gives an excuse and heads to Mason’s dorm. He does not find him there, so he goes over to the abandoned bunker in the town where he usually hangs out. In the bunker, Tyson finds Mason with three young adults, Shane, Jenna and Louie. Mason introduces them, and tells them that they are from Virginia, orphans who have lived from houses to houses. Mason met them a few years back when he was travelling with Marcus. Shane reveals that Mason turned them into werewolves two years ago, but they lost touch. Now Mason found them and have recruited them to be in their pack, despite Tyson’s disapproval to form one. Tyson leaves Mason to train with his new recruits. Tyson, Joel, Rex and Jared continues to practice for the football game. The day of the game, Coach Anderson gives a speech in the locker room. Tyson fills Joel in with Mason’s new recruits. They then head out to the field, where Macy, Felicia, and Valentine sit together. Felicia and Valentine helped Macy with food that they will have for the after party. The school’s team, Rhinos, are winning at halftime. The players are then given fifteen minutes break. One of the players, Evan, goes to the locker room where he is attacked by three werewolves. Jared then enters the locker room to find him, only to see him dead on the floor. The werewolves try to attack him, but he exits the locker room before they can do so. Jared runs to the coach where he tells him what he saw. Some of the audience hears his conversation with the coach and creates panic among the crowd. Felicia and Valentine helps Macy out of the chaos and brings her into the Music building. Tyson, Joel and Dylan investigates in the locker room and figures that a werwolf attacked Evan. Everyone has cleared the field and has now evacuated the school. Sirens of police and the ambulance can be heard. Felicia and Valentine returns to the field. Tyson, Joel and Dylan are attacked by the three werewolves, but Tyson manages to knock them out of the way. They head out to the field where they see Valentine and Felicia. Tyson tells them to turn off the field lights and they head to the control room and shuts down the lights except for a dim light. One of the werewolves manages to pin him down but before they can attack him, Shane and Jenna helps him out. Mason and Louie kills two of them but one escapes. Felicia tells them to leave and bring the bodies, before the police sees them. When Tyson and the pack reaches the woods, Tyson thanks them and realizes that he needs the pack to survive. Mason reveals that he does not think that the werewolves are related to the pack that kidnapped Felicia. They then look towards the woods, as one of the werewolves escape. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Carson Boatman as Jared Winters * Reiley McClendon as Shane * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Kavan Smith as Coach Anderson * Shane Graham as Evan Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes